The present invention relates to a grinding assembly for use in grinding old asphalt pavement prior to its removal and/or reconditioning.
Conventional asphalt grinders which include rotatable drums having protruberances or cutting edges extending from the drum surface are mounted to a fixed frame affixed to the underside of a vehicle. Ordinarily such cutters are not easily adjusted to set the depth of a cut. For example, in some vehicles it is necessary to adjust a large second frame to which the cutter is affixed with respect to a main vehicle frame in order to set the grinding depth.
During operation of apparatus which employs infra red heaters to first soften the pavement before grinding it is important to cut as deeply as possible but not so deep that the grinder must grind unsoftened asphalt. The carbide protruberances of a typical grinder last about 1 day when used on cold asphalt and about 2 weeks when used on softened asphalt. Thus, a means of carrying out a simple field adjustment of the grinder depth is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a grinder having an improved means of adjusting the cutting depth of the grinder.